All About Us
by CrowCakes
Summary: Hanya drabble pendek yang bercerita tentang Naruto dan Sasuke/Semua tentang kita diantara peran-peran figuran... Bad summary. sudah dipastikan CrackFic, Gaje, OOC dan lain-lain. RnR please! UPDATE CHAP 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, CrackFic, gaje dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruSasuNaru**

**Note: Hanya sebuah drabble simple dari author stres**

* * *

**All About Us  
**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sakura**

Naruto berjalan di taman dengan Sakura, kemudian mata mereka tertuju pada Sasuke yang duduk dibawah pohon.

Gadis itu bergerak menuju ke arah Sasuke dengan semangat, "Menungguku ya Sasuke~Kun~?"

Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab. Matanya melirik Naruto yang mendekatinya.

Naruto mengeluarkan setangkai mawar, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Teme... Yuk jalan." Kata Naruto sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan kemudian menggandeng lengan Naruto. Meninggalkan Sakura yang bengong.

.

.

.

**Rock lee**

Hari itu Sasuke berlatih dengan Rock lee, memang yang paling kuat untuk diajak berlatih adalah Rock lee.

"Teme, mau istirahat sebentar didalam?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dojo latihan yang kosong. Sasuke diam sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah.

Tapi bagi Sasuke, Naruto lah yang paling 'kuat' diantara lainnya. Saat latihan... Bertarung... Maupun diatas ranjang.

.

.

.

**Choji**

Sasuke sadar Choji adalah manusia paling rakus diantara seluruh temannya. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti artinya 'kenyang'.

.

"Teme, aku mau nambah lagi." Rengek Naruto yang mulai menciumi punggung Sasuke.

"Tapi kita baru selesai 'main'... Ini sudah yang ke-sepuluh kalinya, Dobe."

"Oh ayolah... Satu ronde lagi, ya?" Pinta Naruto yang mendapat helaan napas dari Sasuke.

"Kalau pantatku sakit, kau tanggung jawab." Ancam Sasuke lagi.

.

.

.

**Shikamaru**

Tebak siapa yang paling jenius? Sasuke atau Shikamaru? Kalau Naruto disuruh memilih, cowok pirang itu akan menjawab Shikamaru. Dia yang paling pintar dan hebat dalam strategi.

"Dobe..." Sasuke membuka suara ketika mereka berdua diranjang, "Menurutmu **aku dan Shikamaru**, mana yang lebih pintar?"

Naruto terdiam, "Boleh pilih '**aku**' saja?"

.

.

.

**Kiba**

Kiba hilang... Hidung Akamaru bertindak...

Sasuke hilang... Perasaan cinta Naruto yang bertindak...

.

.

.

**Kakashi**

"Sensei Telat!" Teriak Sakura marah. Kakashi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf, Aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan." Jawab Kakashi.

.

"Dobe, kau telat..." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Maaf, Teme... Aku tersesat dihatimu.." Jawab Naruto yang mendapat kerlingan malu-malu dari cowok raven itu.

.

.

.

**Ino**

"Hei.. Hei.. Lihat gayaku..." Kata Ino centil kemudian bergerak-gerak lincah, "Moe-moe-Kyuun~" Ucapnya lagi sambil mengerling genit.

Naruto tidak mau kalah, "Aku juga bisa..." Lanjut cowok pirang itu, "Teme! Moe-Moe-Kyuun~"

Sasuke pingsan bersimbah darah mimisan.

.

.

.

**Hinata**

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang menatapnya dan Naruto dari jauh.

"Dobe, sepertinya dia menyukaimu..." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada cemburu. Naruto tertawa kemudian mencium kening Sasuke.

"Dia fujoshi..." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang pingsan karena mimisan.

.

.

.

**Shino**

Kata Shino, kupu-kupu mencari makan dengan menghisap nektar bunga.

"Teme... Hisap yang kuat, ya... Kau kan sedang lapar." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai licik.

Sasuke hanya bisa melotot pada Naruto, karena mulutnya penuh dengan 'nektar' Naruto.

.

.

.

**Asuma**

Sasuke tahu kalau Asuma-sensei itu suka merokok tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa merokok juga.

"Naruto diajari oleh Asuma-sensei." Kata Rock lee jujur.

Besoknya ada kabar Asuma-sensei dihajar oleh seseorang dari klan Uchiha.

.

.

.

**Yamato**

Naruto menatap Kakashi-sensei yang di gandeng oleh dua orang, Iruka dan Yamato.

"Wah, Kakashi-sensei... punya dua pacar kok gak bilang-bilang..." Kata Naruto cekikikan tanpa tahu aura hitam disekitar Iruka-sensei.

Yamato hanya bisa memijat keningnya, stres. Karena melihat Kakashi dan Iruka bertengkar.

.

.

.

**Gaara**

Sudah tidak asing lagi kalau cowok dari Sunagakure itu punya tatto dikening yang bertuliskan 'Ai'.

"Wah Tato mu bagus ya, Gaara." Kata Naruto. "Aku suka..." Sambung cowok pirang itu.

Besoknya Sasuke langsung membuat tatto di kening dengan tulisan '**I Love You Naruto**'

.

.

.

**Temari**

Senjata Temari merupakan yang terunik diantara yang lainnya... Senjata kipas yang sangat besar.

"Temari-san, aku pinjam kipasmu sebentar ya." Pinta Sasuke. Temari hanya mengangguk.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Temari, Naruto terlempar beberapa meter ke udara dengan berteriak histeris.

"**Maaf Teme! Aku Janji Tidak Selingkuh Lagi!**"

.

.

.

**Kankuro**

Naruto berlari ke arah Kankuro dengan wajah panik, "Kankuro-san... Buatkan aku boneka yang mirip denganku.. Sekarang!"

"Ba..Baiklah..." Jawab Kankuro yang berpikir mungkin Naruto sedang melakukan suatu misi.

Malamnya, Naruto tersenyum senang diatas ranjang bersama boneka yang digerakkannya dengan chakra. Sasuke yang berada dibawah tubuh Naruto hanya menatap horor wajah cowok pirang itu.

"Do..dobe... Kau tidak bermaksud '**threesome**' dengan menggunakan boneka'kan?" Kata Sasuke yang ditanggapi dengan tawa keji Naruto.

"Lebih baik bersama boneka daripada harus bersama 'Neji'..." Desis Naruto mengerikan.

.

.

.

**Sai**

Menurut Sai, sebuah lukisan itu dapat terasa hidup ketika sang pelukis melukis dengan sepenuh **hati**.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sai, "Hai Sai... Aku cinta kamu..." Canda Naruto.

Sai terdiam kemudian memalingkan wajah ke arah kanvasnya, "Na...Naruto bodoh! A..Aku tidak akan tertipu 'April Mop' mu lagi." Jelas Sai sambil mencoret-coret kanvasnya dengan gambar '**Love**' dan nama **Naruto** disana-sini.

.

.

.

**Neji**

Sasuke merasa rambut Neji adalah yang terindah dibandingkan lainnya. Rambut panjang yang lembut, dan warna hitam yang makin membuatnya kemilau.

"Teme..." Naruto memanggil, Sasuke menoleh ke arah cowok pirang itu.

Naruto terlihat mengacak sedikit rambut pirangnya yang basah, kemudian membuat kibasan rambut yang menciptakan efek-efek kemilau cahaya disekitar wajahnya.

"Ayo sini... Kita main di laut..." Ajak Naruto yang sibuk menciprati Kiba dengan air.

Sasuke tersenyum, _memang yang paling bagus itu rambut __**pirang**__._ katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Tenten**

"Tenten-chan... Bisa ajari aku sedikit tentang senjata dan tali?" Mohon Sasuke yang hanya ditatap bingung oleh cewek itu.

Malamnya, Naruto menatap ngeri ke arah Sasuke yang memegang cambuk dan lilin.

"Ayo kita main BDSM, Dobe..." Rayu Sasuke yang bagi Naruto seperti suara kematian.

.

.

.

**Tsunade**

"Naruto, kau suka dada besar atau dada kecil?" Tanya Rock lee.

"Besar dong..."

"Rambut panjang atau pendek?"

"Panjang..."Jawab Naruto tegas.

"Sasuke atau Tsunade?"

Naruto terdiam, "Sasuke saja deh..." Jawabnya terpaksa, kemudian menghela napas berat.

.

.

.

**Konohamaru**

Sasuke bertemu dengan Konohamaru di taman ketika berjalan-jalan dengan Naruto.

"Hai, aku pacar Naruto..." Kata Sasuke.

"Hai... Aku selingkuhan Naruto..." Balas Konohamaru.

Saat itu juga, Naruto dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Jiraiya**

Satu kata untuk pria paruh baya itu... Mesum...

Dan dua kata untuk Naruto... Mesum Kuadrat!

"Teme... Punyaku gede deh, liat nih..." Kata Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

.

.

.

**Fugaku**

"Ayah, Izinkan aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke..." Sujud Naruto di kaki Fugaku.

"Jangan mimpi..." Jawab Fugaku tegas sambil menendang Naruto keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

**Minato**

"Ayah, Izinkan aku berpacaran dengan Naruto..." Sujud Sasuke di kaki Minato.

"Aduh, tidak perlu terlalu formal... Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya Minato yang dapat tatapan kaget dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

.

**Kushina**

Naruto ingin sekali punya rambut berwarna merah seperti ibunya.

"Dobe, aku suka rambut pirangmu..." Kata Sasuke suatu kali.

Well, rambut pirang juga tidak buruk... Iya'kan?

.

.

.

**Mikoto**

"Dobe, nih bekal buatan 'ibuku' untukmu..." Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan satu kotak bekal miliknya.

Naruto tertawa ketika melihat jemari Sasuke yang penuh dengan plester, kemudian mengecup pipi merah cowok raven itu.

"Terima kasih, Teme..."

.

.

.

**Iruka**

Naruto suka sekali makan ramen apalagi ditraktir oleh sensei kesayangannya itu.

"Dobe, makan malam sudah siap... Cepat pulang..." Suruh Sasuke yang melihat Naruto asyik mengobrol dengan Iruka-sensei di kedai Ichiraku.

"Uhm... Ramennya boleh dibungkus, gak?"

.

.

.

**Killer bee**

Yoo...Yoo... Cintaku... Pujaan hatiku... Melanda jiwaku...

Luluh lantah aku padamu... Dekati aku... Belailah aku...

Hilangkan semua gelisah itu... Yeaaahhhh! Baby~

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto setelah selesai menyanyi dan bergaya seperti 'rapper'

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, "Puisi yang bagus..."

.

.

.

**Shizune**

"Kyaaaa.. Naruto! Tonton hilaanng!" Teriak Shizune panik.

"Oh... Maksudmu, babi ini?" Tanya Naruto polos sambil menunjuk ke arah seekor babi yang sedang dipanggangnya.

.

.

.

**Pein**

"Teme...!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, cowok raven itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau menindik salah satu bagian tubuhmu, ya?" Pinta Naruto sambil menyiapkan jarum tindikan.

"Memangnya mau tindik dimana?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Naruto menyentuh dada Sasuke, "Aku pengen menindik bagian dadamu, pasti terlihat seksi..." Kata Naruto genit yang mendapat bogem mentah dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Konan**

"Lihat, burung bangau ku sudah jadi." Ucap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan lipatan kertasnya.

"Oh, itu burung bangau? Aku pikir kodok..." Jawaban Naruto membuat cowok pirang itu berakhir terbang ke angkasa.

.

.

.

**Kisame**

Naruto terlihat sibuk bertengkar dengan Sasuke sebelum bertarung melawan Kisame.

Tiba-tiba... "Kisame!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk orang 'biru' itu, "Kau hiu atau lumba-lumba?" Tanya Naruto tegas.

"Aku hiu..." Jawab Kisame lagi.

"Tuh'kan, aku menang... Sini taruhannya..." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

**Deidara**

Kata Deidara, Seni itu ledakan. Jadi jangan salah Sasuke yang melayangkan sebuah bom bertegangan tinggi ke arah Naruto karena cowok pirang itu sibuk menggoda Hinata.

"Teme! Kurang Ajar Kau!"

"Oh ayolah, Dobe... Aku hanya mempraktekan ajaran Deidara..."

.

.

.

**Hidan**

Sasuke menatap tubuh Hidan yang atletis, kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Masih lebih bagus tubuh Naruto..." Decak Sasuke yang membuat Hidan sakit hati.

.

.

.

**Kakuzu**

"Teme! Kau berhutang 134 Yen padaku..."

"Kau diajari siapa berhitung?"

"Kakuzu..."

"Cih... Sial..."

.

.

.

**Sasori**

Kankuro dan Sasori bertarung, boneka siapa yang terkuat.

"Kalau salah satu dari kalian bisa membuat boneka Sasuke, maka dialah yang terkuat." Kata Naruto memprovokator pertengkaran tersebut.

Detik itu juga, Kankuro dan Sasori terlihat mengejar Sasuke untuk melihat contoh lekuk tubuh cowok raven itu.

"DOBE! AWAS KAU!"

.

.

.

**Zetsu**

"Teme, nih untukmu..." Kata Naruto gembira sambil menyerahkan kepala Zetsu untuk Sasuke.

"Makhluk jadi-jadian apa itu?"

"Ini bukan makhluk jadi-jadian... Ini bunga.." Jawab naruto enteng.

"Bunga apa?"

"Bunga bangke..." Sahut Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

**Tobi**

"Kau lebih suka topeng ini atau ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil memilih beberapa topeng.

"Yang ini saja..." Sahut Sasuke yang langsung memakai topeng Tobi.

"Wah, Sasuke... Kau mirip penjahat..."

"Duh, jadi malu..."

.

.

.

**Orochimaru**

"Naruto! Sasuke diculik Orochimaru!" Teriak Kakashi.

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Sudah kuduga... Dia ingin me'raep' Sasuke..."

.

.

.

**Kabuto**

"Kau ninja medic'kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kok tahu?"

"Soalnya kau mengobati luka dihatiku..." Kata Naruto sambil mengerling genit.

Saat itu juga, pahlawan Konoha dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Itachi**

Naruto mencium tubuh Sasuke, menggerayanginya penuh cinta dan sesekali mengelus punggung Sasuke yang mengerang nikmat.

"Oi, Naruto... Kau sadar tidak kalau sedang dalam genjutsu ku?" Tanya Itachi sambil memijat keningnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Itachi-san... Tanggung nih..." Kata Naruto yang terlelap dalam genjutsu kakak iparnya itu.

.

.

.

**Karin**

Cewek berkacamata itu _striptease_ didepan Sasuke... Cowok itu hanya mendengus malas.

Naruto _striptease_ didepan Sasuke... cowok itu langsung bersimbah darah.

.

.

.

**Suigetsu**

"Teme, menurutmu, gigiku dan gigi Suigetsu mana yang lebih runcing?" Tanya Naruto.

"Suigetsu..." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Malamnya, Sasuke berteriak minta Naruto berhenti menggigiti tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya meninggalkan kiss mark kok." Jawab Naruto dengan seringai licik.

.

.

.

**Juugo**

"Oi Dobe... Lepas bajumu..." Pinta Sasuke yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan anggukan kepala.

"Oi Dobe... Bersihkan tubuhku..." Pinta Sasuke lagi yang dijawab dengan 'Baik, Teme'

"Oi Dobe... aku mau makan malam dengan Sup tomat..." Ucap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi dijawab dengan "Apa sih yang enggak buat yayang 'Suke."

Sasuke sadar, Naruto lebih **p****enurut** dibandingkan Juugo.

.

.

.

**RnR Please ^O^/**

**Author bingung mau TBC apa Fin... yasudahlah, apapun boleh *maaf karena author lagi gaje berat* Huehehehe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, CrackFic, gaje dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruSasuNaru**

**Note: Hanya sebuah drabble simple dari author stres**

* * *

**All About Us  
**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

**Fanfiction in action**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Genre**

* * *

**.**

**General**

Naruto berlari keluar rumah sambil menggigit roti tawar dimulutnya. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi._ Telat_, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba di tikungan jalan dia bertabrakan dengan Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menatap Naruto dengan kaget.

"Na...Naruto..." Panggilnya dengan wajah memerah. Yang dipanggil hanya menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau lupa pake celana..." Tunjuk Sasuke ke arah bawah Naruto.

"SIAL!"

.

.

**Romance**

Naruto memegang setangkai bunga mawar dengan was-was, didepannya Sasuke berdiri dengan tampang penuh penantian.

"Naaah... Durinya sudah kucabut, Teme.." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar tadi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kenapa tidak beli mawar yang sudah jadi ditoko bunga, sih?"

"Hemat, Teme... Hemat..."

.

.

**Parody**

Sasuke bingung menatap kekasihnya yang sejak tadi menyanyi dengan nada melengking tinggi sambil sesekali kejang-kejang tidak jelas.

"Dobe, kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang latihan break dance, besok ada audisi anggota baru 'Super Senior'."

.

.

**Drama**

Naruto melempar vas bunga dengan marah, membanting meja dan kursi makan, kemudian berteriak keras.

"TEME, KAU SELINGKUH! KAU MENGKHIANATIKU! TEGANYA DIRIMU!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata malas, "Dobe, aku hanya memungut kucing liar." Jawabnya sambil mengelus tubuh makhluk berbulu lembut itu.

"TAPI SUDAH ADA AKU YANG JADI KUCINGMU! BAHKAN AKU LEBIH HEBAT! AKU ADALAH RUBAH EKOR SEMBILAN, TEME!"

.

.

**Adventure**

Naruto menatap hutan disekelilingnya, dibelakangnya Sasuke sudah tersengal-sengal.

"Berapa jauh lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Kata Kakashi-sensei, rumahnya disekitar sini." Jawab Naruto bingung sambil melirik petanya.

"Sudah dipastikan..." Lanjut Sasuke, "Kita tersesat..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke kaget, "Teme, kita tersesat!"

"Aku sudah bilang daritadi."

.

.

**Mistery**

"Teme Gawat! Kue buatanmu hilang!" Jerit Naruto panik.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas berat, "Disekitar bibirmu belepotan remah kue."

Naruto kaget, "Ahk! Kenapa bisa ada disekitar bibirku!"

.

.

**Horor**

Naruto terbelalak ngeri, Tubuh Sasuke tergantung diatas pohon dengan kaki yang terjulur ke bawah. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"GWAAAAAAAA...!" Teriak Naruto ketakutan.

"Berisik Dobe! Aku Nyangkut Di Atas Pohon! Bantu Aku Turun!"

"Oh..."

.

.

**Angst**

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, di depannya berdiri sebuah kuburan dengan tanah yang masih baru.

"Naruto..." Panggil Sasuke sambil menyentuh kuburan tadi, "Kau membunuh kucingku..." Lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke sosok dibelakangnya dengan marah.

Naruto menggaruk kepala pirangnya, "Maaf, tidak sengaja terlempar kunai." Jawab Naruto enteng.

.

.

**Supernatural**

Naruto melirik pojok ruangan dengan tajam, sebuah bayangan samar-samar terlintas dari sana. Dibelakang cowok pirang itu, berdiri Sasuke dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Aku tadi melihatnya disana!" Tunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah takut ke salah satu pojok ruangan. Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Tenang saja, Teme..." Jawabnya pelan, kemudian** -PLAK!-** Naruto memukul bayangan tadi, "MATI KAU KECOA!"

.

.

**Fantasy**

Naruto terkesiap kaget, disepanjang penglihatannya terhampar benda-benda menakjubkan. Ada roda besar yang berputar, baling-baling yang terlihat mewah, sampai rumah-rumah seperti istana kerajaan.

"Teme, apakah kita didalam cerita dongeng?" Tanya Naruto senang.

"Dobe, kita hanya berada di taman bermain." Jawab Sasuke malas.

.

**.**

**Sci-fic**

Naruto berlari membawa tabung-tabung kimia kecil dengan beberapa cairan mengepul didalamnya. Sasuke yang berada diruang tamu hanya melirik Naruto bingung.

"Kau sedang apa sih?"

"Mencoba memasak dengan alat-alat kimia, soalnya aku lupa menaruh wajan dan panciku semalam."

.

.

**Suspense**

Naruto menatap orang tersebut yang sibuk mencincang bagian tubuh korbannya hingga terbelah menjadi lima. Naruto gemetaran, matanya terbelalak ngeri.

"Teme! Ganti filmnya! Ini terlalu menakutkan!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengambil remote tivi.

"Hn, Dobe..."

.

.

**Crime**

"Teme! Aku mencuri sesuatu!" Jerit Naruto panik. Sasuke yang masih meminum teh hangatnya berbalik dengan kaget.

"Kau... Apa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

Naruto mendekat perlahan, "Aku mencuri sesuatu..." Ucapnya pelan dan penuh rahasia.

"Mencuri apa?" Kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengerling genit, "Mencuri hatimu..."

.

.

**Western**

Hari ini Naruto bergaya seperti koboi, besoknya dia berdandan seperti raja-raja Inggris, lain kali Sasuke tidak akan meminjamkannya film-film jadul miliknya pada Naruto lagi.

.

.

**Family**

Fugaku dan Minato sedang bercumbu diatas sofa.

Sasuke dan Naruto bermesraan di lantai.

Didepan mereka, Kushina dan Mikoto sibuk menjepret momen 'yaoi' mereka.

.

.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Naruto terduduk lemah di bangkunya. Wajahnya sedih dan matanya nanar. Hidupnya sudah hancur berantakan.

"Naruto..." Panggil Sasuke pelan sambil memeluk cowok pirang itu dari belakang, "Sabarlah... Besok masih ada perbaikan **nilai ujian**, kok." Lanjut Sasuke lagi yang ditanggapi dengan tangisan histeris Naruto.

.

.

**Friendship**

Naruto berpegangan tangan dengan Sai, kemudian tertawa ketika Sai mengucapkan leluconnya.

Sasuke yang melihat hanya menggeram kesal, "Naruto! Apa hubunganmu dengan Sai!" Teriaknya marah.

Naruto mencium pipi Sai, "Hanya teman kok..." Jawabnya enteng.

"TEMAN TIDAK CIUM-CIUMAN SEPERTI ITU!" Balas Sasuke.

Sai melirik Sasuke sambil menyeringai senang, "Kami teman tapi mesra..."

.

.

**Fluff**

Sasuke menyerahkan sekotak cokelat kepada Naruto. Cowok pirang itu bingung.

"Teme, hari valentine masih jauh..." Katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya pura-pura cemberut, "Tapi bagiku, setiap hari adalah hari valentine kita..."

Dan cemberut Sasuke hilang ketika Naruto mulai mencium bibirnya sambil mengucapkan 'I Love You'

.

.

.

* * *

**CrossOver Is Over**

* * *

**Naruto/Kuroshitsuji**

Naruto memakai jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu mewah, rambutnya sudah disisir rapi, kantong jasnya tersemat bunga mawar segar dan ditangan kanannya memegang teko teh mahal buatan Cina.

Sasuke bingung, "Dobe, kau sedang apa?"

"Tentu saja, melayani Nona muda ini." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

Sasuke yang berada di dapur hanya berteriak marah, "Layani seperti biasa saja! Ini **kedai Ichiraku**! Bukan restoran mahal!"

.

.

**Naruto/One Piece**

Naruto ingin menjadi bajak laut, dia sudah menyiapkan topi dan baju yang sesuai untuk itu.

"Dobe, bukankah kau tidak bisa **berenang**?"

Satu kenyataan yang disebutkan Sasuke membuat harapannya luluh lantah.

.

.

**Naruto/K-On**

"Teme, Mainkan gitarnya! Shikamaru, Keyboard! Choji, Bass! Dan Rock lee, Drum!"

"Dobe, di Konoha tidak punya alat musik, hanya ada kecapi... Mau?"

"Sial!" Kesal Naruto yang membanting kecapi tardisional tadi.

.

.

**Naruto/Inuyasha**

"Tessaiga!" Teriak Naruto sambil melempar kunainya.

"Dobe, kunai mu tetap tidak akan berubah menjadi pedang besar."

"Arghhh! Teme, kau mengganggu imajinasiku saja! Teme-**Osuwari**!"

"Percuma..." Sahut Sasuke malas.

.

.

**Naruto/Death Note**

Naruto menemukan sebuah buku misterius yang bertuliskan 'Death Note', matanya terbelalak kaget dengan cepat dia mengambil buku tadi dengan berdebar-debar.

"Ja—jangan-jangan... Ini..." Naruto meneguk liurnya susah payah.

"Kyaaaaa... Naruto! Jangan lihat buku harianku!" Teriak Hinata dari jauh. Naruto langsung lemas ketika khayalannya dijatuhkan oleh kenyataan.

.

.

**Naruto/Detektif Conan**

"Kaulah Pelakunya!" Tunjuk Naruto dengan mata berkilat tajam dan penuh gaya kepada salah satu pelaku pencurian itu.

Sasuke mendesah, "Yang bersalah bukan kucingku, melainkan kau, Dobe."

Naruto protes, "Tapi dia yang makan kue buatanmu, Teme! Bukan aku!" Tunjuknya pada kucing yang hanya mengeong itu.

.

.

**Naruto/ Attack on Titan**

Titan sedang mengamuk di Konoha, Sasuke panik sedangkan Naruto terlihat santai.

"Dobe, kenapa kau diam saja?!" Teriaknya.

Naruto menghela napas, "Kalau cuma itu sih, cukup Gamabunta saja." Tunjuknya lagi pada Gamabunta yang sudah menang dari satu detik yang lalu.

.

.

**Naruto/ Kuroko No Basuke**

Naruto terlihat serius menggiring bola basketnya, disebelahnya Sasuke juga tidak kalah tajamnya berusaha menahan gerak Naruto.

"Teme, menyingkir kau!"

"Tidak akan, Dobe!"

.

"Kalian berdua yang menyingkir! Ini **video game** ku!" Teriak Konohamaru yang merenggut cemberut karena Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk bermain game di kamarnya.

.

.

**Naruto/Twilight**

"Ahh... Aku ingin sekali punya cowok seperti di film itu." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah film 'Twilight'.

Besoknya Naruto sudah membawa Suigetsu dan Kisame, "Nah Sasuke, silahkan dipilih, yang berwarna biru ini adalah vampire, dan bergigi tajam itu adalah serigala."

Sasuke terdiam, "Tidak jadi deh, aku tetap memilihmu saja, Dobe."

Naruto tersenyum, "Bagus!"

.

.

**Naruto/Bleach**

"Teme Gawat! A...Aku melihat Shinigami diluar sana!" Tunjuk Naruto pada jendela kamarnya.

"Bagaimana rupanya?" Sahut Sasuke waspada.

"Berbaju hitam, memakai topeng tengkorak, dan membawa pedang!"

"Dobe..."

"Ya?"

"Sudah dipastikan itu pencuri..."

"APA!"

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto, "Mana Ada Shinigami Di Dunia 'Kita'..."

"Oh iya..."

"Lalu apa yang dicurinya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memijat keningnya—pusing.

Naruto terdiam, "Celana dalam mu yang berwarna biru."

.

.

**Naruto/Harry Potter**

Naruto mengambil gagang sapu kemudian menaikinya dengan cepat.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Latihan terbang, Teme."

.

.

**Naruto/Yu-Gi-Oh**

Sorot mata Naruto berkilat tajam, "Majulah King, Queen, dan Jack!" Teriaknya sambil menghentakkan beberapa kartu dari tangannya ke meja.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "Dobe, main **poker** bukan seperti itu."

"Oh..."

.

.

**Naruto/Vocaloid**

Naruto bergaya centil sambil memegang daun bawang dan bernyanyi dengan nada melengking tinggi yang membuat sakit telinga.

"Dobe!" Seru Sasuke kesal.

"Ada apa sih, Teme? Aku'kan mau bernyanyi..."

"Bisakah kau bernyanyi tanpa membawa **daun bawang**ku? Aku mau buat makan malam!"

"Maaf..."

.

.

**Author ngisi waktu luang sambil nulis ini,** **Maaf kalau terlalu pendek (_ _) *bungkuk badan***

**RnR ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, CrackFic, gaje dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruSasuNaru**

**Note: Hanya sebuah drabble simple dari author stres**

* * *

**All About Us  
**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**My Fairy Tale**

* * *

**Snow White**

Naruto menenteng sebuah apel ditangannya, kemudian matanya melirik Sasuke yang sedang bersih-bersih di ruang tamu.

Naruto tersenyum jahil lalu melempar apel tadi sekuat tenaga.

**-DUAGH!-**

**Strike!**—Tepat menghantam kepala Sasuke.

"APA KAU MAU MATI, DOBE?!" Teriak Sasuke kalap sambil menghajar Naruto dengan gagang sapu.

.

Esoknya, Naruto sudah terbaring dengan perban diseluruh tubuhnya di rumah sakit.

.

**.**

**Cinderella**

Cinderella: Sepatu kaca diberi oleh ibu peri.

Sasuke: Minjem sama Sakura.

.

Cinderella: Menari-nari kecil kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

Sasuke: Mencoba menari—Sepatu kacanya pecah—masuk ke dalam ambulance.

.

"Teme, Kau kenapa?"

"Terkena pecahan beling." Jawab Sasuke masam.

.

.

**Rapunzel**

Sasuke berpikir, mungkin kalau rambutnya panjang pasti terlihat keren seperti Neji.

"Dobe, menurutmu, aku bagus rambut panjang tidak?"

"Kalau kau mau seperti Orochimaru sih... Silahkan saja." Jawab Naruto enteng .

Sejak saat itu Sasuke menghentikan obsesinya pada rambut panjang.

.

.

**Beauty and the Beast**

Sasuke berjalan dengan Rock lee, semua orang menatap aneh.

Esoknya, dia berjalan dengan Choji, semua orang masih menatapnya aneh.

Besoknya lagi, dia berjalan dengan Sakura, pandangan semua orang masih sama—yaitu pandangan aneh.

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang, "Wah, Sasuke... Setiap hari **pembantu-**mu berbeda-beda ya? Orang kaya memang hebat!" Celetukan cowok pirang itu membuatnya harus koma di rumah sakit karena dihajar Sakura.

.

.

**Sleeping Beauty**

Sasuke tidur dengan nyenyak di kasur, tetapi sebuah suara kecupan di bibir membuatnya terbangun.

Naruto sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, "Selamat pagi, My Sleeping Beauty." Ucap cowok pirang itu mesra yang membuat Sasuke merona merah, membuatnya menarik tubuh cowok berkulit _tan_ itu dan 'bermain' di bawah selimut dengannya.

.

.

**Red Riding Hood**

Konon katanya, di dalam hutan hidup seorang serigala yang akan memangsa gadis bertudung merah. Sasuke tidak percaya hal itu, cerita itu hanya mitos dan legenda belaka, bahkan baginya itu hanya dongeng pengantar tidur.

Tetapi sekarang Sasuke yakin cerita itu nyata, karena kini dirinya sedang 'dimakan' oleh serigala berambut pirang dan berkulit _tan_.

"Naruto, hentikan—kita masih latihan didalam hutan, bagaimana kalau ketahuan Kakashi-sensei?"

"Karena itu, pelankan **desahan-**mu, Teme."

.

.

**The Princess And The Frog**

"Teme! Teme! Coba kau cium Gamabunta." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kodok ninjanya.

"Tidak sudi!" Tegas Sasuke kesal.

"Kalau... Cium aku?" Pertanyaan polos dari Naruto membuat Sasuke harus memukul-mukul bahu cowok pirang itu dengan malu.

"Ahhh~Dobe, Kau bisa saja bercandanya~"

.

.

**Hansel and Gretel**

Naruto dan Sasuke tersesat dihutan. Tiba-tiba mereka menemukan sebuah gubuk yang agak reot—dimakan usia.

"Teme, Ayo kita menginap disana malam ini."

"Tidak mau, Dobe... Katanya ada penyihir."

"Argh, bullshit!" Seru Naruto sok berani, kemudian dia mengetuk pintu—dan kayu datar itu pun membuka perlahan.

Orochimaru melongokkan kepalanya, "Ya?" Tanya dengan suara serak.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung kabur tunggang langgang sambil berteriak 'PENYIHIR!'

Dari dalam, suara Jiraiya terdengar, "Orochimaru-chan, Ada apa?"

"Hanya dua ekor serangga nakal yang mengganggu '**aktifitas senang**' kita."

.

.

**Alice in Wonderland**

Naruto menari-nari di sekeliling taman bungga, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ceria dengan beberapa kupu-kupu disekitarnya. Didepannya seekor kelinci dengan memakai jas dan memegang arloji jam ikut bernyanyi bersama Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah berat, "Itachi-san, hentikan memakai genjutsu mu pada Naruto...Dia seperti orang bodoh yang menari-nari di halaman belakang."

Itachi hanya tertawa kejam.

.

.

**Pinokio**

Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah boneka kayu yang dibuatnya susah payah. Sasuke hanya menatap boneka itu horor.

"Dobe, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja bermain, Teme." Timpal Naruto yang menyuruh Sasuke duduk dihadapannya.

Naruto mulai menyanyi dengan riang, "Jelangkung—jelangkung—disini ada pesta—"

.

.

**Aladin**

Naruto mendengar cerita tentang dongeng Aladin dan lampu ajaib. Besoknya dia menggosok seluruh lampu di rumahnya dengan semangat.

"Dobe, hari ini pun, kau masih rajin ya?...Pembantu yang hebat."

.

.

**The Little Mermaid**

Naruto senang akhirnya dia bisa berenang juga. Esoknya, dia berencana untuk berenang di laut.

"Dobe, hati-hati... Di laut banyak hiu."

Satu kenyataan pahit yang disebutkan Sasuke, membuat harapan Naruto hancur lebur.

.

.

**PeterPan**

Sasuke tahu ada yang tidak beres hari ini. Terlebih lagi Naruto menyerahkan sebuah pakaian berwarna hijau dan memiliki sepasang sayap dibelakangnya.

"Teme, ayo kita bermain..." Serunya senang, "Aku jadi Peterpan dan kau Tinkerbell..."

Saat itu juga, Sasuke membanting Naruto beserta pakaian yang diberinya.

.

.

**Tarzan**

Naruto meminjam anjing Kakashi, mencuri beberapa serangga dari Shino, menculik Tonton—babi kesayangan Tsunade, dan membawa kabur ular milik Orochimaru.

"Dobe, Kau ingin melakukan apa dengan semua hewan-hewan itu?"

"Membuat kebun binatang."

.

.

**A Little Match Girl (Gadis penjual korek api)**

Musim salju kali ini membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berjualan korek api untuk membantu misi Tsunade— yaitu membayar hutang-hutangnya yang menumpuk.

Sasuke yang kedinginan berusaha berteriak keras, "Korek api—belilah korek api ini—" tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang membelinya.

Kini giliran Naruto yang berjualan, "Petasan—Ayo dibeli petasan—Beli lima gratis tiga korek api—" Detik itu juga penjualannya langsung laris.

Naruto nyengir, "Aku hebat'kan, Teme—"

.

.

* * *

**My Special Day: SasuNaru vs NaruSasu**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**/Marry Christmas/**

**Kalau seandainya ini SasuNaru:**

Sasuke memakai syalnya kemudian segera berangkat menuju taman, disana sudah ada Naruto yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

Naruto yang berwajah manis langsung menoleh ketika Sasuke melambai ke arahnya.

"Teme—Kau kemana saja sih?" Protes Naruto dengan pipi yang mengembung—menandakan dia sedang kesal. Sasuke tersenyum menawan sambil menyerahkan syalnya ke Naruto kemudian mengecup hidung ukenya itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, rubahku—" Ucapnya dengan nada yang membuat Naruto memerah seketika.

.

**Kalau seandainya ini NaruSasu:**

Naruto mengambil jacketnya yang tebal kemudian bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang ditaman untuk menuju ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya di kursi taman.

"Kau lama, Dobe!" Protes Sasuke kesal. Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Maaf—tadi macet—" Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

**/Valentine/**

**Kalau Seandainya ini SasuNaru:**

Naruto berlari terburu dengan membawa sekotak cokelat untuk diberikan pada Sasuke. Mata saphire nya melirik sang pujaan hati sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto segera berlari, tetapi batu yang berada dibawah kakinya membuatnya langsung terjerembab ke tanah.

Naruto terisak menangis—bukan karena kakinya terkilir melainkan kotak cokelatnya berhamburan di tanah. Sasuke yang melihat segera berjalan khawatir ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas. Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan isakan tangis.

"Cokelat untukmu—hancur. Maafkan aku Sasuke—huweeee!" Pemuda pirang itu menangis keras sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut.

Cowok raven itu mengambil potongan cokelat yang terjatuh tadi, kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Cokelat buatanmu sangat enak, Dobe. Jadi jangan menangis lagi—oke?" Kecupan di kening membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

.

**Kalau Seandainyan ini NaruSasu:**

Naruto yang termasuk anak berandalan di sekolah langsung meggebrak masuk ke kelas Sasuke.

"SASUKE! COKELAT UNTUKKU MANA?!" Raungnya kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke—si pemuda cuek hanya mendesah lelah.

"Aku tidak bikin—" Jawabnya santai.

Naruto hampir saja membalikkan meja kalau tidak ditahan oleh Iruka-sensei. "CEPAT BIKIN! AKU INGIN COKELAT BUATANMU SEKARANG!" Teriaknya emosi. Pemuda pirang itu kesal karena cuma dia saja yang tidak diberi cokelat oleh kekasihnya ini. Sedangkan teman-temannya sudah diberi cokelat oleh para kekasih mereka—hal itu membuat Naruto iri.

Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto, membuka kemeja atasnya, kemudian melilitkan pita merah ke leher dan tubuhnya, membuat teman-teman sekelas langsung menahan napas karena kaget.

"Kalau aku yang jadi 'cokelatmu' saja bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terdiam.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu-malu, "A—Ano—Ba—Baiklah. Aku tidak akan marah lagi." Ucapnya sambil mengembalikan meja yang hampir dibantingnya.

Sasuke mendesah—menjinakkan Naruto memang mudah, semudah membuatnya naik darah.

.

.

**/Hallowen/**

**Kalau Seandainya ini SasuNaru:**

Ting-Tong—Bel depan rumah Naruto berbunyi, membuat cowok manis itu segera membukkan pintunya.

Naruto memutar kenop pintunya kemudian membukanya dengan cepat, Tiba-Tiba...

"GWAAARRGG!—" Sasuke yang memakai topeng hantu berusaha menakuti Naruto, membuat cowok itu berteriak ketakutan.

"KYAAAA—" Naruto terjatuh dengan karena kaget, sedetik kemudian dia menangis karena takut. Sasuke panik dan membuka topengnya.

"Na—Naruto, Maaf. Kau pasti kaget ya?" Jelas Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Teme! Kau jahat—" Jerit Naruto yang tidak terima ditakuti seperti itu. Sasuke tersenyum, berusaha menahan tawanya, kemudian—

"Happy Hallowen—" Ucap Sasuke mesra sambil mencium bibir Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan tangisnya kemudian membalas ciuman Sasuke.

"Happy Hallowen—Teme."

.

**Kalau Seandainya Ini NaruSasu:**

Naruto sudah menyiapkan topeng serigalanya, dia berniat menakuti Sasuke saat datang kerumahnya itu. Didalam hati Naruto sudah cekikikan tidak karuan. Dia ingin melihat momen dimana wajah Sasuke yang stoic berubah menjadi wajah ngeri dan pingsan. Pasti sangat memalukan—pikir Naruto lagi.

Ting-Tong—Naruto memencet bel.

1 detik—tidak ada jawaban

2 detik—masih belum ada jawaban.

Dengan kesal Naruto harus mendobrak masuk sambil berteriak, "SASUKE! DIMANA KAU!—"

Hening—ruangan apartemen pemuda raven itu kosong. Naruto yang bingung berusaha beranjak menuju kamar Sasuke.

_-Cklek-_ pintu kamar dibuka oleh Naruto. Mata birunya terbelalak kaget, mulutnya ternganga dan tangannya menunjuk takut-takut pada Sasuke yang masih telanjang di atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke terkejut, "Dobe—Jangan masuk sembarangan. Aku belum memakai baju—Astaga, kau menakutiku!" Ujar Sasuke sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Bibir Naruto langsung membuat seringai aneh.

Sasuke waspada, "Ma—mau apa kau?"

Naruto menjilat bibir atasnya—layaknya serigala yang kelaparan, "Happy Hallowen, Teme—" Bisiknya sambil merangkak menuju ranjang Sasuke.

Detik selanjutnya, sudah tidak ada gumaman protes Sasuke karena suaranya sudah tenggelam oleh desahan mereka berdua.

.

.

**/Happy New Year/**

**Kalau Seandainya ini SasuNaru:**

Naruto menarik-narik Sasuke untuk melihat perayaan kembang api di taman kota. Senyum cerianya terus menghiasi bibir cowok manis itu, bahkan Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan menuruti permintaan Naruto.

"Ne—Ne—Teme... Aku mau permen kapas, boleh?" Tanya Naruto sambil bergerak menuju _stand _yang menyediakan berbagai makanan manis. Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Bukankah kau kesini hanya untuk melihat kembang api? Jadi kita tidak perlu membeli apapun, mengerti?" Jelas Sasuke lagi. Naruto memperlihatkan mimik cemberutnya.

"Oh ayolah, Teme—satu permen kapas, ya?" Rengek pemuda pirang itu sambil menarik lengan Sasuke, meminta persetujuannya.

"Baiklah—Baiklah—cuma satu saja, nanti gigimu sakit." Kata Sasuke yang mengambil satu permen kapas berwarna merah muda kemudian menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Cowok pirang itu tersenyum riang, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn—ayo kita lihat perayaan kembang apinya—" Ucap Sasuke yang menarik lengan Naruto.

Di jembatan kecil, Naruto dan Sasuke bisa melihat jelas letupan-letupan warna-warni di langit dari petasan. Bahkan mata biru Naruto tidak bisa membedakan mana yang lebih indah antara kembang api itu atau bintang yang terang.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu terkagum-kagum melihat perayaan tahun baru. Dengan lembut pemuda raven itu menyentuh pundak Naruto kemudian mengecup pipinya pelan.

"I Love You, Dobe—" Ucap Sasuke yang mengalihkan perhatian Naruto ke arahnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "I Love You Too, Teme—"

.

**Kalau Seandainya ini NaruSasu:**

"Astaga Dobe! Ayo cepat berangkat! Nanti kita telat ke perayaan tahun baru—" Seru Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto yang sibuk bermain game.

"Iya—Iya—kau itu cerewetnya mirip tante-tante saja." Rutuk Naruto yang mengambil jacket orange kebanggannya. Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Pakai yukata donk—Lihat, aku juga memakai yukata-ku." Ujar Sasuke sambil memutar badannya, memperlihatkan yukata berwarna biru gelap. Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku cukup jacket saja—" Ucapnya lagi tidak peduli.

"Gaah—Kau menyebalkan, Dobe!" Gerutu Sasuke yang berjalan melewati Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu hanya mendesah lelah.

.

Di taman kota, beberapa _stand_ makanan berjejer di kiri-kanan dengan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni yang menghiasi sekitarnya. Naruto terlihat girang sambil membeli beberapa permen kapas dan topeng rubah di kepalanya. Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Kau bisa sakit gigi kalau memakan permen kapas sebanyak itu." Ucap pemuda raven itu. Naruto hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi—aku suka yang manis." Jawab Naruto sambil menyodorkan satu permen kapasnya pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah—ayo kita melihat kembang apinya. Sebentar lagi dimulai." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung menarik Naruto menuju sebuah bukit yang bisa melihat pemandangan taman dari atas sana.

Dari atas, Naruto bersiul takjub melihat pemandangan kota dibawah mereka. Lampu-lampu kota, gemuruh riuh warga yang bersorak ketika kembang api pertama meluncur ke langit dan—bintang jatuh.

"Teme—kau tahu, aku suka tahun baru kali ini." Kata Naruto yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda raven itu sambil memakan sedikit permen kapas ditangannya.

Naruto berbalik ke arah Sasuke kemudian menampilkan cengiran lima jari khasnya, "Karena kali ini dirayakan bersamamu, Teme." Sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam kemudian tersenyum, "Aku membencimu, Dobe—" Bohong Sasuke. Naruto tertawa kemudian menarik leher Sasuke, membuat wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme—" Dan ucapan Naruto tertelan oleh ciumannya di bibir pemuda raven itu.

.

.

**/Happy Fanfiction Day/**

**Kalau Seandainya ini SasuNaru:**

Jari-jari Naruto mengetik dengan cepat di keyboard komputernya matanya terus menatap layar dengan pandangan serius. Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya hanya meliriknya malas.

"Kau sedang apa sih, Dobe?" Tanya pemuda raven itu. Naruto memutar badannya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Oh Astaga, Sasuke—Kau tidak akan percaya ini." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk layar komputernya yang bertuliskan _**'SasukexNaruto in Action: Rated M'**_.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

Naruto mengerang, "Di dalam cerita itu aku berperan sebagai '_Uke'!_"

"Oh ya—coba **praktekan** seperti apa '_uke_' itu?" Tantang Sasuke dengan seringai misterius. Dengan semangat Naruto melepaskan bajunya kemudian bergerak menuju Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu yakin—malam ini pasti pantat Naruto akan sakit.

.

.

**Kalau Seandainya ini NaruSasu:**

"Teme—Teme!" Naruto berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya sambil membawa laptop kesayangannya. Sasuke yang berada didapur hanya menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang terkejut ketika Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah fanfic rated M dengan pairing **NarutoxSasuke**.

"Dalam cerita ini kau terkesan hebat— maksudku—lekukan tubuhmu." Ujar Naruto sedikit bersemangat. Sasuke berdecak malas.

"Lupakan—itu hanya fanfic tidak penting. Lebih baik kau membantuku memasak." Jawaban dari Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto berubah masam.

Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan laptopnya di meja makan kemudian berjalan menuju Sasuke—memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Ne—Teme. Aku ingin melihat lekuk tubuhmu." Goda Naruto sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mendesah—Hahhh—makan malam kali ini pasti akan terlambat lagi.

.

.

**RnR Pleae ^^/**

**Lagi-lagi author bingung mau nerusin fic yang mana, jadinya malah bikin drabble aneh ini lagi =='**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, CrackFic, gaje dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruSasuNaru**

**Note: Hanya sebuah drabble simple dari author stres**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, CrackFic, gaje dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruSasuNaru**

**Note: Hanya sebuah drabble simple dari author stres**

* * *

**All About Us  
**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fluff/Romance/Sweet**

* * *

**Sweet Moment**

Menurut Shikamaru, sweet moment itu adalah dimana dia bisa tidur sepuasnya tanpa diganggu rengekan Kiba yang minta cium.

Sedangkan menurut Neji, sweet moment itu adalah saat dirinya mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada Gaara di sebuah restoran mahal dan romantis.

Tetapi menurut Sasuke, sweet moment itu adalah ketika dirinya dan Naruto bermain kejar-kejaran di taman bunga.

.

Sai yang kebetulan berada di dekat taman langsung berteriak, "HEI KALIAN BERDUA! BERHENTI BERAKTING LAYAKNYA FILM BOLLYWOOD!"

.

.

.

**First Kiss**

Bagi Sakura, impian setiap cewek adalah melakukan ciuman pertamanya dengan lelaki pujaan hati.

Sedangkan bagi Hinata, ciuman pertama harus dilakukan di tempat yang paling romantis, misalnya di hotel mewah atau di perayaan kembang api.

Tetapi bagi Naruto, ciuman pertama itu yang penting adalah bagaimana melakukannya dengan **baik** dan **benar**.

"Hmmph—Naruto—Sudah—Hmphh—Cukup—"

"Oh ayolah Sai—aku ingin latihan ciuman dulu denganmu sebelum melakukannya dengan Sasuke."

.

.

.

**Chocolate**

Kalau kau bertanya pada Choji apa itu cokelat, dengan lantang dia akan menjawab, "OH—MAKANAN!"

Tapi kalau kau bertanya apa itu cokelat pada Sasuke, cowok itu akan menjawab, "Maksudmu—Naruto yang berjemur di pantai seharian? Dia memang seksi—"

.

.

.

**Anjing**

Kakashi menyukai anjing—benar-benar suka! Dia bahkan menamai seluruh anjing ninjanya dengan nama-nama artis Adult Video yang terkenal.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke—dia pembenci anjing! Benar-benar benci!

"Teme—Woof—Woof—" Seru Naruto yang bergaya mirip anjing lucu dengan aksesoris telinga anjing dikepalanya. Sasuke terdiam.

"Dobe—aku suka anjing—mulai detik ini juga!"

.

.

.

**Surat Cinta**

Neji yang menerima setumpuk surat di lokernya hanya tersenyum geli sambil berpikiran, "Ini pasti surat cinta dari Gaara."

.

Tetapi kalau Shikamaru yang menerima setumpuk surat cinta di loker, dia akan langsung membuangnya di tong sampah tanpa berpikir panjang—yang tentu saja disambut teriakan histeris Kiba, "KENAPA KAU MEMBUANG SURAT CINTAKU! BACA BODOH!"

"Cih—Mendokusei!"

.

Sedangkan kalau Naruto yang menerima surat cinta, dengan tangan gemetar dia berlari menuju Sasuke kemudian berteriak, "TEME! KAU MENANTANGKU BERKELAHI YA?! GAK USAH PAKE SURAT-SURATAN SEGALA!"

Yang dijawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai, "Dobe—surat cinta mewakili rasa sayangku padamu." yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan merindingnya bulu kaki.

.

.

.

**Sekolah**

Menurut teori Shikamaru, sekolah adalah rumah keduanya yang berarti boleh tidur dimana saja dan kapan saja.

Lain halnya dengan Gaara, sekolah adalah tempat dimana dia bisa memandang Neji dengan tatapan kagum sambil bergumam, "Neji-senpai—"

Tetapi bagi Naruto, sekolah adalah tempat dimana dia bisa mengintip Sasuke di ruang ganti sambil menyiapkan kamera videonya.

"Wohh—Sasuke—hari ini pun tubuhmu masih terlihat seksi dan mulus."

.

.

.

**Kakak**

Seorang kakak bagi Sasuke merupakan hal yang penting. Tanpa seorang kakak, Sasuke yakin dirinya masih lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa.

Begitupun Naruto, dia juga berpendapat bahwa seorang kakak mengajarkan segala hal yang penting bagi adiknya, seperti yang dilakukan Kurama sekarang.

"Nah Naruto—jangan lupa—masukkan bubuk tidur ini ke dalam minuman Sasuke dan '_Rape_' dia sesukamu, mengerti?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan seringai iblis, "Kau memang kakak yang terhebat, Kyuubi-niichan."

"Ho—ho—ho—"

.

.

.

**Santa Claus**

Dulu Sasuke percaya pada makhluk bundar berbaju merah yang menggendong sekantong mainan untuk anak-anak adalah santa claus.

Tetapi sekarang dia paham bahwa santa claus itu hanyalah seorang cowok mesum berkulit tan, berambut pirang dan memiliki wajah tampan.

"Nah Teme—karena hari ini, hari natal, aku akan berikan 'hadiah' spesial bagimu. Sekarang buka pahamu lebar-lebar ya, manis—"

.

.

.

**Belajar**

Rock Lee suka olahraga, dia selalu bersemangat sambil berseru, "MASA MUDA YANG CERAH!"

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, cowok itu benci belajar dan lebih suka tidur.

Sedangkan Kiba menyukai pelajaran matematika, karena pada saat itu dia bisa melihat Shikamaru yang tertidur.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto, dia suka belajar bahasa inggris, karena saat itu—

"SASUKE-SENSEI—I LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, "I Love You Too—"

.

.

.

**Hyuuga**

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal si kembar dari keluarga Hyuuga?—Hinata dan Neji. Mereka sama-sama memiliki mata lavender dan berambut panjang hitam. Bahkan Naruto saja harus melototkan mata ketika melihat si manis Hinata berjalan ke arahnya.

"A—Ano, Naruto-Senpai. Se—selamat pagi." Sapa Hinata yang sedikit pemalu. Naruto menjadi salah tingkah, dia ingin membalas sapaan Hinata tetapi langsung terdiam ketika melihat Sasuke yang berjalan angkuh ke arahnya.

"Dobe—ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin seakan-akan mengatakan—_berani selingkuh, jangan harap besok masih bisa melihat matahari terbit._

Dan Naruto hanya menurut—dia mengerti bahwa keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keluarga yang paling kuat, tetapi masih kalah kuat dibandingkan sikap angkuh keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

**Pacaran**

Sebelum memulai pacaran, setiap orang pasti harus menyatakan cintanya dulu pada orang yang disukai. Contohnya saja Neji yang dengan suara gugup mengatakan suka pada Gaara. Atau Kiba yang dengan lantangnya berteriak dari lantai dua bahwa dia ingin pacaran dengan Shikamaru—yang tentu saja diterima dengan santai oleh pemuda pemalas itu.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka tidak pernah saling menyatakan cinta atau berpuisi romantis layaknya remaja ababil di tivi. Mereka hanya saling mengejek dengan panggilan 'Dobe' atau 'Teme' dan berakhir dengan pukul-pukulan atau tonjok-tonjokan. Bahkan Sakura yang melihat pun harus bersusah payah untuk melerai pertengkaran mereka.

Kakashi mencoba menghentikan Sakura sambil berbisik misterius, "Kadang-kadang cinta juga harus diselingi dengan pertengkaran... Manis—bukan?"

Sakura berdehem, "Kakashi-sensei—kau tidak nyambung!"

.

.

.

**Kecoa**

Semua orang benci kecoa! Makhluk kecil yang imut dan ajaib itu merupakan serangga yang dibenci oleh Naruto juga. Pernah suatu kali Sasuke marah-marah pada Naruto karena masalah kecoa yang berlalu lalang di dapur.

"DOBE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Membunuh kecoa, Teme." Jawab Naruto santai sambil memasukka kecoa mati tadi ke tong sampah. Sasuke makin menggeram kesal.

"ITU HADIAH DARI SHINO DI PERTUNANGAN KITA! KENAPA KAU BUNUH!"

"Bisa tidak, dia memberikan hadiah yang biasa saja? Jangan kecoa menjijikan seperti ini?!"

.

.

.

**Selingkuh**

Bagi Neji, Selingkuh itu ibarat barang curian, boleh diambil tidak boleh sampai ketahuan.

Sedangkan bagi Choji, selingkuh itu ibarat cemilan, hanya dimakan diwaktu senggang.

Tetapi bagi Naruto selingkuh itu adalah kiamat, sekali ketahuan, kau akan disiksa sampai akhir dunia.

"DOBE! JELASKAN PADAKU! SIAPA WANITA INI?!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Naruto panik, "Di—dia hanya teman, kok."

"TEMAN TIDAK MESRA-MESRAAN DI LOVE HOTEL! APALAGI SAMPAI TELANJANG BEGINI!"

"Nah—itu dia teme. Aku dan Sakura sedang mengerjakan PR biologi tentang reproduksi manusia."

.

.

.

**Bohong**

Semua orang pasti sering berbohong—benar? Mau bohong kecil sampai bohong besar pun, tetap saja dianggap bohong. Begitu juga yang dialami oleh Shikamaru, dia sering berbohong pada Kiba mengenai kesukaannya pada anjing. Padahal sejujurnya Shikamaru sangat alergi anjing, tetapi rasa cintanya pada Kiba, mau tidak mau membuatnya harus berbohong agar pemuda kesayangannya itu tidak sedih.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, seberapa keras dia ingin jujur, tetap saja yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah **kebohongan** besar.

"DOBE! AKU **MEMBENCIMU**!" Teriak Sasuke suatu kali pada Naruto yang sibuk menggoda Hinata.

Malamnya, Naruto datang sambil membawa bunga mawar, "Ne—Teme, maafkan aku ya sudah membuatmu marah. Aku mencintaimu—"

Dan kebohongan Sasuke tenggelam bersama ciumannya di bibir pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

.

**Baju Baru**

Setiap orang pasti ingin baju baru yang mewakili dirinya. Misalnya baju yang terkesan manis atau imut, maupun yang terkesan keren dan hebat. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, dia juga selalu merubah pakaiannya yang dulu berjacket warna jeruk cerah, kini dia lebih memilih jacket berwana hitam walaupun masih ada warna jingga menyala.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Dulu dia berpakaian rapi dengan baju biru dan lambang Uchiha di belakang bajunya, kini dia memilih baju tradisional jepang warna putih dengan belahan dada panjang.

Naruto hanya berceletuk singkat, "Teme—dadamu mulus. Aku suka."

Dan esoknya, Sasuke memilih baju dengan belahan dada yang lebih terbuka lagi sambil memekik girang dalam hati, _"Oh Mai Goat! Naruto melirik dadaku! DADAKU!__—__"_

.

.

.

**Gaya**

Kalau kau bertanya apa itu gaya pada Shikamaru, kemungkinan besar dia akan menjelaskan rumus-rumus gaya gravitasi bumi dan gaya tarik magnet.

Tetapi kalau kau bertanya apa itu gaya pada Rock lee yang suka olahraga, kemungkinan dia akan menjawab beberapa gaya senam, gaya lari, bahkan sampai gaya renang.

Lain halnya kalau kau bertanya pada sasuke, pemuda raven itu dengan cepat akan menjawab, "Maksudmu—Gaya _doggy style_? Atau gaya _on top_?" _See_?—Sasuke tetap mesum sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

**Sosial Media**

Neji suka menulis di sosial medianya dengan kata-kata puitis yang dicomotnya dari baris-baris puisi orang, tanpa tahu makna sebenarnya.

Choji suka memotret makanan yang dimakannya kemudian meng-_upload_ nya ke sosial media, biar terlihat keren atau eksis.

Shikamaru lebih suka menulis memakai lirik lagu berbahasa inggris atau jepang atau bahasa lain biar terkesan pintar.

Sedangkan Naruto lebih suka menulis dengan kata-kata yang singkat dan **tidak penting**, misalnya saja—

'Hari ini hujan'—berpuluh-puluh orang _comment_ dengan tidak penting juga.

atau—

'Ihh, Bete!'—beratus-ratus orang nge-_like_ jempolnya.

atau—

'S4ShuKe H4r1 iNi 1m03t BaN6et'—dan yang balas_ comment _pun sama alay nya dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

**Dirty Talk**

Sebagian besar orang suka bermain kata-kata dan merangkainya untuk membuat libido pasangan naik seketika. Seperti halnya Kiba yang menggoda Shikamaru dengan mengatakan—

"Malam ini, aku punya 'kejutan' untukmu." Suara menggoda dan bernada misterius dari Kiba membuat Shikamaru harus memikirkan kata-kata pemuda penyuka anjing itu dengan wajah memerah.

Berbeda dengan Neji, dia langsung mencium pipi kenyal Gaara kemudian berbisik, "Gaara-chan, milikku sudah 'berdiri'—" Yang ditanggapi Gaara dengan tersentak malu.

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke, dia memilih rebahan di atas ranjang sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah Naruto, "Dobe—ayo katakan sesuatu. Misalnya yang berbau _dirty talk_?"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian berbisik, "Sampah, toilet, dapur—"

"DOBE! KAU BODOHNYA MINTA DIBUNUH!"

.

.

.

**Jatuh cinta**

Saat Shikamaru jatuh cinta, dia tidak bisa tidur dan hanya memikirkan orang yang disayanginya.

Saat Neji jatuh cinta, dia tiba-tiba selalu tersenyum bahkan saat di hukum oleh Kakashi-sensei.

Saat Sasuke jatuh cinta—

"Dobe! Aku akan pergi bersama Orochimaru. Kau tidak perlu **mengejarku** atau **membawaku pulang**, mengerti?!"

"Baiklah—pulangnya bawa oleh-oleh ya." Sahut Naruto tidak peduli.

Sasuke geram dan marah-marah sendiri layaknya gadis tsundere, "KAU BODOH, NARUTO! AKU INGIN DIKEJAR! AKU INGIN KAU BILANG 'JANGAN PERGI, TEME!'—BEGITU!"

Naruto ngupil, "Oh—oke."

.

.

.

**Pertarungan**

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Naruto selalu berniat membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Sampai mati pun, pemuda pirang itu ingin agar Sasuke kembali.

"TEME! KAU HARUS KEMBALI KE KONOHA!—SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku akan menyeretmu paksa, tetapi kalau kau tetap tidak mau kembali juga, aku akan mematahkan kakimu dan menggendongmu ke Konoha, dan kalau itu belum cukup membawamu ke Konoha, aku akan mematahkan kedua tanganmu dan memotong lidahmu agar kau tidak bisa berontak untuk dibawa pulang—karena kau temanku."

Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah kaku, kemudian menjauh pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak marah.

Di kediaman Orochimaru, Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar kemudian menulis sesuatu di diary nya.

.

_Dear Diary, aku sedih deh__—__Naruto tidak mengerti perasaanku. Padahal aku hanya ingin dia bilang 'aku cinta padamu' dan aku pasti akan langsung kembali ke Konoha. Aku tidak meminta persaudaraan ataupun teman. Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi kekasihku._

_._

Dan seharian itu Sasuke galau berat di markas Orochimaru.

.

.

.

**Cinta Sakura**

Sakura, si gadis berambut pink memang sangat mengidam-idamkan Sasuke. Memujanya layaknya cewek-cewek ababil memuja _boyband _mereka. Memasang poster segede babon di pintu kamar, menyembah-nyembah boneka idola mereka bahkan curhat-curhatan dengan foto idola yang disimpan di saku dompet.

Tetapi saat Naruto yang dulu bodoh, nakal dan usil berubah menjadi seorang cowok dewasa yang kuat, tampan dan dewasa. Sakura langsung jatuh hati pada Naruto.

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu." Terang Sakura saat mereka berdua duduk ditaman. Naruto tersenyum.

"Maaf—aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Dia yang dari kecil terus bersamaku, berkelahi denganku, bertengkar denganku, dan dia yang selalu mengerti pederitaanku tanpa melihat status diriku sekarang maupun wajahku. Karena itu aku akan terus menyukainya."

Sakura terdiam, "Walaupun aku sudah menjadi cantik seperti sekarang, kau masih tidak mau bersamaku?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak butuk pendamping yang cantik, aku hanya butuh orang yang mengerti diriku—permisi Sakuan-chan."

.

.

.

**Cinta Hinata**

Gadis pemalu yang manis itu selalu menunduk malu ketika Naruto lewat didepannya. Dia hanya bisa memandang Naruto dari jauh dan menganggumi cowok pujaannya itu. Sampai dimana perasaannya sudah meluap-luap dan ingin segera mengutarakannya pada Naruto, karena itu dengan cepat Hinata menarik tangan Naruto kemudian berbicara dengan lantangnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku menyukaimu." Kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto terpaku sejenak kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah, "Aku senang kau menyukaiku—tetapi aku sudah menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Hinata langsung.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya kemudian menyeringai lebar, "Dia orang yang selalu membuatku terus berusaha maju, orang yang selalu menyemangatiku, dan orang yang membuatku kuat, walaupun dia sangat sombong."

Hinata menunduk, "Oh—" Dan gadis itu sudah tahu siapa yang disukai Naruto tanpa harus mengucapkan nama.

.

.

.

**Cinta Sasuke**

Kalau Naruto disuruh mendiksripsikan Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu akan mengucapkan selusin kata sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk Uchiha bungsu itu. Seperti—Teme, Angkuh, Sombong, Sok keren, Sok seksi, Rambut gagak tapi ingin dibilang emo, Menyusahkan terlebih lagi saat diculik Orochimaru, Keras kepala karena tidak mau pulang, remaja ababil yang selalu memakai baju terbuka, dan kata-kata tidak pantas lainnya.

Tetapi walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap saja berusaha mengajak Sasuke pulang. Memohon padanya, menyumpahinya durhaka pada guru, dan berteriak marah saat Sasuke seenaknya mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang saat dirinya mati.

"Teme—Bisa kau sudahi sandiwara murahan ini dan cepat pulang ke Konoha?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Aku ingin jadi kuat. Karena itu aku tidak bisa kembali." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Naruto mengurut keningnya yang berdenyut. Pemuda pirang itu marah.

"Kau tidak perlu kuat—" Sahut Naruto lagi yang ditatap gusar oleh Sasuke, "—kau hanya perlu bersamaku." Lanjutnya yang membuat sang Onyx terbelalak lebar.

Naruto membuka mulutnya lagi, "Kalau kau terluka, aku akan berkelahi untukmu, kalau kau menangis aku akan meminjamkan bahuku untuk kau bersandar, jadi—kembalilah. Aku akan menjagamu, dan menjadi kuat untukmu."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Itu saja tidak cukup, Nar—"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Potong Naruto yang tidak memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk protes. "Kembalilah—karena aku membutuhkanmu."

Sasuke terpaku diam, kemudian menunduk menatap tanah, "Padahal kau hanya cukup mengatakan begitu, dan aku pasti akan kembali—tapi kau malah menghabiskan **beratus-ratus episode** dengan kata-kata pahlawan seperti 'Sasuke itu temanku' atau 'Aku harus membawanya kembali dengan darahku'. Padahal kau hanya perlu mengucapkan satu kata itu. Satu kata yang membentuk kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu dan membutuhkanmu.'"

Naruto berusaha menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis, "Maaf—karena aku terlalu bodoh."

Sasuke bergerak perlahan menuju Naruto, menarik kerah jacket pemuda pirang itu kemudian menciumnya tepat dibibir, "Kau tahu Naruto—aku hanyalah seorang cowok biasa yang jatuh cinta dan tidak tahu berbuat apa agar kau terus mengingatku selain mencoba membuat keonaran."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, "Maaf karena aku baru mengerti sekarang dan—aku mencintaimu, Teme."

"Aku membencimu, Dobe—" Ucap Sasuke lagi yang kembali mencium bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

**RnR Pelase ^O^**

**Maaf kalau drable nya agak gaje dan chara nya trlalu OOC... XD... aku harap minna-san suka *bungkuk hormat***


End file.
